


What's The Verdict

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, past Deucalion/Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Deucalion catches Stiles watching Peter and tells him that he's a bad kisser, that is a lot of information for Stiles to sort through. Especially when Deucalion offers to show Stiles just how good a kisser he himself is.





	What's The Verdict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "He's a bad kisser."

When Deucalion and Peter entered the loft, Stiles was very careful to keep his eyes on Peter. He was staring at Deucalion enough as it was and just because he was blind, didn’t mean he didn’t notice.

So, watching Peter Hale it was.

Stiles was watching him walk by, eyes glued to his backside and just praying that Deuc didn’t cross into his sideline as well, because once Stiles laid eyes on the other man it was over.

“He’s a bad kisser,” Deucalion suddenly said from behind Stiles and Stiles turned his head around so fast he feared he got whiplash for a second.

“What?” he squeaked out and then cleared his throat. “What?” he tried again and this time it sounded more like his voice.

Deucalion was chuckling and then settled down on the couch next to Stiles who went still in an effort not to scoot closer or sway over to the older man. This crush really was getting ridiculous.

“I said,” Deucalion carefully pronounced, “that he is a bad kisser.”

When Stiles frowned Deucalion nodded at Peter.

“I know you’ve been watching him, I thought I’d warn you.”

“And why would you know anything about Peter’s kissing skills?” Stiles asked in an effort to deflect, because the last thing he wanted to do was blurt out that it really wasn’t Peter who he had been watching.

Or thinking about kissing.

“Past experience,” Deuc said with a shrug and Stiles did a double take at that.

“You and Peter? What? When?” he asked, fully aware that it was absolutely impolite to ask these questions.

“Years back, before I lost my sight,” Deuc easily answered and Stiles had a hard time banning those visuals from his brain and come back to the topic at hand.

“If it was years back, you have no knowledge of his kissing skills anymore. Maybe he got better. Maybe you were bad, too,” Stiles offhandedly said and nearly missed the wicked smile Deucalion shot him.

“Would you like to test that theory?” he asked and leaned forward, more into Stiles’ space.

“With Peter?” Stiles asked, kind of breathless, and he cursed himself that just Deuc’s presence could do that to him.

Stiles was very pointedly not watching Deucalion so he only saw his face falling out of the corner of his eyes, but when he turned around to look at Deuc he was already easily smiling at him again.

“I was actually thinking with me,” he said with a little shrug, like it didn’t mean anything to him and Stiles stared hard at him.

“You’re offering to kiss me,” Stiles said, just to test it out and Deuc nodded once.

“As a one time thing?” Stiles asked, because he was pretty sure he couldn’t do that.

“If it’s bad, sure. If you like it, I’d say you should maybe do it more than once,” Deucalion said and suddenly his hand was resting on Stile’s neck, fingers carefully moving up and down.

Stiles swallowed, head reeling with the offer Deuc put out there and Deuc briefly squeezed his neck.

“I haven’t been watching Peter,” Stiles eventually said and Deuc’s face practically lit up.

“Good,” he said before he pulled Stiles closer, angling his head and meeting him in a kiss.

They kissed for several long moments, Stiles painfully aware that he didn’t have much experience with this, before he lost himself in the feeling of Deuc’s lips moving against his, of how he cradled his head and pulled him even closer.

When they parted, Stiles was glad he was sitting down because he was pretty sure his knees wouldn’t be able to hold him, weak as they were.

He licked his lips and blushed when Deuc squeezed his neck again.

“So what’s the verdict?” Deucalion asked him when Stiles hadn’t managed to form words after a minute.

Stiles saw the tension in Deuc’s shoulders, felt how the grip on his neck got just that bit tighter and he suddenly realized that maybe Deuc wasn’t as carefree about this as he had tried to make Stiles believe.

Maybe he wanted to do it again as well.

“I’d say that was pretty good,” Stiles eventually said and watched as Deucalion slowly smiled. “But I think we should practice some more,” Stiles went on and now that was definitely a smirk on Deucalion’s face.

“You do have the best ideas, sweet boy,” Deucalion said and pulled Stiles closer again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He Calls To Us is a Deucalion/Stiles/Peter continuation of this so you should all go ahead and read that too!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Calls To Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307000) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala)




End file.
